User talk:Ceiling Master
Message from 9549code thanks i am an obsessive fan of zelda also should the fact that jumping or diving from high places on to the Lotus Leaf Root causes it to flip over as well as enemies falling on it 9549code :No problem. And probably not. It seems like a relatively minor detail. —'Ceiling Master' 20:02, August 14, 2014 (UTC) oh have you tried vizzed board yet what do you think of it? 9549code :Uh, no. I already told you I have the Oracle games on my 3DS and have played them. —'Ceiling Master' 21:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) "Redone edit"? Message from 9549code 2 do u know how to put text in a userbox that's all black i have been trying to mane mine say the same thing as my yellow userbox only diffrince is to add black at the end insted of yellow i also have been trying to make the text yellow can you help 9549code :You should just be able to add text here to make text appear white. —'Ceiling Master' 19:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) i tryed it and i can't seem to do it what am i doing wrong?9549code :Because is a template, I don't think you can change it on your page. You may have to copy and paste the template coding for the userbox and put that font tag in there. :Oh, and on the topic of userboxes, please chill out. It's making it hard for my computer to load the preview if I try and edit it. —'Ceiling Master' 17:01, August 18, 2014 (UTC) i have notice that zeldapedia has a page for Song of Awakening from Spirit Tracks but dose not have a page about the song of awakening for link's awakening should i make a page called Song of Awakening (Link's Awakening) also Ballad of the Wind Fish (Link's Awakening) starts the song 9549code :I don't think there is a "Song of Awakening" in Link's Awakening. You're probably thinking of the "Ballad of the Wind Fish". —'Ceiling Master' 16:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) There Is The Wind Fish says at the end of the game play the eight instruments play the song of awakening 9549code :Oh. See, he's just referring to the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" as a song of awakening. It's not a separate thing. —'Ceiling Master' 16:20, August 20, 2014 (UTC) if it is not an item then what infobox can be used for it, as most pages have them and i think they are cool. Also in SS, in hero mode the skyward strike is not at maximum offensive power at the beginning of the game but rather at maximize offensive power of the current sword you have as the goddess sword skyward strike spin attack will not kill the Qudra baba and the goddess long sword will but its range at swing it is at full power as i have the game an am still in the middle of trying to complete hero mode to confirm that9549code :Its category is "miscellaneous". Because it doesn't have an item category, it's not considered an item. And... I really have no idea what you're talking about. —'Ceiling Master' 17:39, August 21, 2014 (UTC) skyward sword if u can read then you should know what i talking about the page Hero Mode says the skyward strike is at max power if that's true using the goddess sword u should be able to kill the yellow deku baba with the skyward strike spin attack for people who don't understand raise the sword up to the sky charge it and then immediately do a spin attack 9549code :First of all, I'm tired of your quoting. Technically you're doing it correctly, but I know what I said. :Second of all, watch your tone. Yes, I can read. Maybe if you typed better, with correct grammar and spelling, I would be able to understand. :Third of all, that sounds relatively unimportant. —'Ceiling Master' 18:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) to say a misleading page unimportant how can you call this an encyclopedia of Zelda if you don't add the details and the little details. N.O.I. the page says it is at max S for all of hero mode and the fact is that is not true in range for all of hero mode it is at max s but not power i is based on the sword u are using at that time 9549code ::Look, if one of you has trouble reading, it's not Ceiling Master. The page clearly says nothing about the Skyward Strike's power at any point in Hero mode. Only charge time and beam shape/size are mentioned. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:26, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ... Happy mask man quote? I know it would be preferable to give a quote that is canon based but I think the one I gave him is a lot better. He shows more of his personality as well. Even Ridley from the Metroid wiki's quote was taken from the manga. So I guess you're calling the shots. Would you rather the better one from the manga or the one that's canon based? :I wouldn't say I'm calling the shots. I just don't think we've ever used a quote from a manga for a somewhat major character like the Happy Mask Salesman. I see quotes as expository of the character, and your quote is pretty good, but I don't know about using something from the manga for his quote. —'Ceiling Master' 21:09, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ::While it's true that the manga quote given is more expository, it also only accurately describes the manga's interpretation of the character. The Happy Mask Salesman of the manga is quite a bit more sinister than his original counterpart. What I'm getting at is that the quote doesn't really fit the canon version of the character. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:19, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Message from Triforce14 Any tips on how I would make a page like the materials one? Where do I start and how do I 'source' information? --Triforce14 (talk) 23:30, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :You don't necessarily have to "source" information like reference notes or anything. I think the general consensus is that the game itself is source enough. Like the guys on the HW talk page said, the best thing to do unless you have plenty of info already is to look around on the Internet and see what other sites have. As for the formatting of the page, my guess is that you can base it off of something like this. —'Ceiling Master' 00:26, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :The best precedent we have for an upgrades/materials list is probably on ''Skyward Sword's Scrap Shop page. I don't know how similar that system is to the one in Hyrule Warriors, but hopefully that's a decent starting point. As for citing sources, like CM said we don't require that you put links or anything on the actual page. Though it would be helpful for us if you could check your accuracy against other sites and link to them in your edit summary, since most of us haven't actually played the game and therefore can't verify information just by looking at it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:38, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Got it. I'll try to work on it as soon as I can. Thanks for the advice --Triforce14 (talk) 01:32, October 15, 2014 (UTC) The materials page is redirected to the treasures page. Is there a way to make the materials page seperate from that so it doesn't redirect? Doing that would also probably mean moving some things from treasures over to materials if it makes sense. --Triforce14 (talk) 02:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :You can go here and edit the page however you need to. —'Ceiling Master' 20:38, October 15, 2014 (UTC) A winner is you! You can now press the rollback button! Congratulations! Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:00, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you kindly! —'Ceiling Master' 22:19, October 30, 2014 (UTC) A Little Late to Congratulate Congrats on becoming a rollbacker. You can now press one more button! Green Rupee 17:00, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I'll press it wisely. —'Ceiling Master' 17:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Message from MarioFan5050 You said you wanted to take the Dreadfuse page to the talk page, so here I am. What I'm saying is, if Dreadfuse was an Ancient Robot, Fi probably would've mentioned its history. What I believe is that enemies studied Scervo's design and created a robot guard based off an Ancient Robot. What do you think?--MarioFan the Master of Nothing 00:35, November 5, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan5050 :I actually meant this page. But my thinking is that Fi says Dreadfuse is a similar model to Scervo, perhaps a slightly updated and more powerful one, so it's still possible he is some type of Ancient Robot. He also still has the LD- prefix to his name, and assuming it means he was made in the Lanayru Desert, that pretty much clinches it for me. —'Ceiling Master' 00:39, November 5, 2014 (UTC) True, the LD thing is a good point. But Ancient Robots are one of the 5 Surface tribes, what would it be doing in Skyloft? By the way I'll use the talk after this conversation. :/ :The only reason I can think of is that originally, the Statue of the Goddess (and by extension, Skyloft) was once a part of the Surface. I'm guessing that the Ancient Robots' civilization flourished prior to the war against Demise, so it's plausible that Dreadfuse was built and put in the Sky Keep while it was still stuck in the Sealed Grounds, before Hylia shot it up into the Sky during the war to protect the humans. —'Ceiling Master' 00:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Right... yeah, you have a point. Let's end this now. Good day sir!--MarioFan the Master of Nothing 00:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan5050 :Glad we could have an intelligent discussion without antagonism. —'Ceiling Master' 00:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Yay! Wii U Title Sections I considered putting just The Legend of Zelda but I think that would be problematic since we already have a game called just The Legend of Zelda. Perhaps The Legend of Zelda (Wii U) isn't the best way to phrase section titles but I think it's better than having two identically named games. For example, at some point I plan to add a Wii U section on the Bow page, having The Legend of Zelda on the page twice is just going to look bad. Oni Link 15:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, yeah. Heh, I didn't even think about the original game... —'Ceiling Master' 15:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully they actually give it a new name now so we're not stuck calling it The Legend of Zelda (2015). Oni Link 15:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that'll make everything a heckuva lot easier. Unless they actually call it just The Legend of Zelda... —'Ceiling Master' 15:49, December 6, 2014 (UTC) One of your telling people to only add zelda related images lines I know the line "Do a barrel roll." I have been driven nuts on levels(planets as they are called in Star Fox) by that line. Also, i do think it is also important to put only franchise-only related images on the wiki as well. TERMINA THEORY HERE IS AN GOOD THEORY ON TERMINA. TERMINA IS HYRULE IN THE FUTURE.--Wolf the troll kirby (talk) 13:10, December 30, 2014 (UTC)Wolf the troll kirby :Why the caps lock? And... no, I doubt it. —'Ceiling Master' 16:14, December 30, 2014 (UTC) But it makes sense, why else would one of the gorons mention Dodongo's cavern. And, in every Zelda game, the face of Hyrule has changed. It could also explain why there are similiarities in the Terminians and Hyliens. --Wolf the troll kirby (talk) 17:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC)Wolf the troll kirby :I think just the idea that they're parallel universes is enough to explain most similarities and differences. —'Ceiling Master' 21:12, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Contrags! * Beeing five years active here on Wikia (I'm here on Wikia five years long editing, too) * and for your 3000th edit. But yeah... As you noticed I'm not quit often active but I overdid it a little bit requesting the rollback user rights (me). Was it worthwhile? Meh, I dunno... And hurray, I've Xenoblade Chronicles. I bought it for 49€. In December it costs 110€ and I'm lucky I bought that game in November. Can you eplain me how can I defeat: * Ancient Daedela * and Blizzard Belgazas? These spikes are freaking annoying and the only way to seal them using Monado Purge. It is necassary to wear heavy armor in order to defend against the attacks of the superbosses? All my characters are on Level 99 and they wear the the Rondine armor and Fiora wears the Speed V armor. — ShiramLudgerusээ 13:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Glad to hear you've gotten Xenoblade. It's pretty epic. Unfortunately, I never actually defeated those Superbosses. There are plenty of tips and tricks out there, some even on the Xenoblade Wiki, in the form of comments and videos. They'd probably be more help than I would. —'Ceiling Master' 16:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Message from Altispinex86 can you explain your reasoning behind changing my wild lotus flower edit back to venus flytrap? I am not mad I just need to Know what was wrong with it? :Like I said in my edit summary, the move wasn't discussed prior to being implemented, as is Zeldapedia's policy. Also, I don't trust Prima guides for official names of anything. —'Ceiling Master' 23:00, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The official name is unkwon. There are not only the Prima guides, they're few more. So, I don't want to trust the guides, too. If you want to discuss about the name or moving the page then start a discussion. — ShiramLudgerusӞӞ, 23:15, February 27, 2015 (UTC) When we have nothing else to go on then we depend on prima guides. I can't think of any examples right now but I'm sure it's happened several times in the past. It does need to be discussed first and now that we are discussing it, I support the move. Even taking the semi official source out of the equation, the plant is more lotus like than venus flytap like. It's water born and has two tiers of leaves like a lotus while the only common factor it has with the venus flytrap is the snapping ability. An important trait but visually the shape and habitat of the plant are very lotus like too. Oni Link 02:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC)